


Overthinking is Inevitable

by FizzyFox



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyFox/pseuds/FizzyFox
Summary: There is no Shepard without Vakarian, and no Vakarian without Shepard.  Of course they go with the Andromeda Initiative when asked.  It's a chance for a new start, one without reapers, geth, collectors, cerberus.....but what happens when everything goes wrong?  When the famous Jane Shepard and her mate, Garrus Vakarian are stuck in cryo?  What will their daughter do?  Emily Shepard-Vakarian will have to survive without her family. Make choices, rely on people she barely knows, some she knows better than anyone else.  How will she navigate all that the Andromeda Galaxy has to throw at her?I'm terrible at summaries, content is better but the timeline is smudged a bit.





	1. Back Story

The request from Admiral Hackett came twelve and a half years after the end of the war and the events leading up to the Crucible. Twelve years after my mother had handed in her resignation and effectively ended her military career. Eleven years after her and my father, Garrus, had gotten married and adopted my brother, a ten year old turian boy whose biological parents had died on the front lines on Palaven. And only ten years after I was born via sperm donation, a decision both my parents had agreed upon since they couldn't have biological children together.

 

The Andromeda initiative. Cryosleep for 630 years or so followed by exploration of the Andromeda system and first contact with new alien races. I understand now why my parents were asked to go, not with the initial arks, but one of the subsequent pilgrimages. I also understand their willingness to agree. They may have saved the galaxy from annihilation from the geth, Cerberus, the collectors and ultimately, the Reapers, but people quickly forget the faces behind the names. To most people, they were just that human/turian couple who should be shunned for loving each other. We agreed, as a family, to go. Even Aihden, who was almost twenty one at the time, had agreed to go.

 

So we did. For 620 years I slept. It was the dreamless sleep that only comes with being in cryo or from heavy sedation. For 620 years I knew only darkness. I remember climbing into the tube that would be my bed aboard a ship I would call home until we reached the colonies. My mother smoothed my unruly red hair out of my face and kissed me goodnight before she stepped off to the side. My father pressed his forehead against mine with his large, three fingered hand resting on top of my head. I remember the tears in my mother's eyes, and her being too stubborn to let them fall.

 

“Goodnight sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up.” My father assured me. The tone of his subvocals contradicted his words, his nervousness set me on edge a bit. That's all I remember of the last day of my life before.

 

The next thing I remember is jolting awake, alarms going off as a few of the other crew scramble around my pod. The glass slid back quickly and I bolted upright, gulping in fresh air. A quarian woman stopped to ask me if I was alright. I nodded and looked around to see a dozen others emerging from the other stasis pods. There was a flurry of activity around me as people scrambled to get the system malfunction under control. The issue resolved quickly enough, but the damage done to some of the pods was irreversible. In total, there were about thirty of us, unable to return to our dreamless sleep. Most of the displaced were quarian, though there were at least a few solarians and a handful of turians. I was the only human and only one of four children displaced from their pod. Frantically, I searched for my parents and brother. I found them quickly enough, all of them safe, but still in cryosleep. I quickly began to cry, a great, wailing sound. What was I expected to do without them? Who would take care of me?

 

I sat sobbing, between the stasis pods containing my parents, for what felt like an eternity before a delicate pair of arms encircled my shoulders and I was pulled back against a warm body. It was the quarian woman who had asked if I was alright. She comforted me, making quiet shushing noises and petting my hair until I quieted down into hiccups and sniffles. I remember wiping away the tears blurring my vision to see her husband and two sons as well as the rest of the crew watching us. A few of the faces I recognized, most I did not, and that terrified me.

 

Over the next several years, the crew became family to me. Nama'Yorrel (the quarian woman) and her family taught me about technology and give me a warm bed, a safe place when needed and she even learned to cook food I could eat so I would have a place at their table. I spent most of my time with her twin sons, Cuf'Garrel and Cif'Zeesal, as well as the other kid our age, a turian boy a year or two older than myself, who I had already known for most of my life. When the war with the Reapers had come to a close and my mother had retired, she had sought out the family of the Spectre whose death had started the initial investigation into Saren. My mother had quickly become friends with Sencia Kryik, who had recently given birth to a son, named in his uncle's honor. Nihlus and I had grown up seeing each other frequently, and being so close in age, we acted more like siblings than friends. Growing up on the ship together, the four of us quickly became inseparable.

 

The adults on the ship took it upon themselves to ensure that the four of us were educated properly. The able bodied turians on board taught us all how to fight, and I quickly proved to be a skilled shot, much to the boys dismay. The quarians on board taught us all how to use technology, how to hack any system and use it to our advantage. They also taught us how to repair what most would throw out, how to make the most of what we had. I found these lessons enjoyable, but what had me fascinated the most had been the science lessons from the solarians. So much of the world around me explained in a way I found I could easily understand. And there would always be more to learn, always something new. It was under their tutelage that I came to understand **_why_ ** I couldn't eat the same foods as quarians and turians, the difference in the way their bodies worked from my own. Before then, I had always been told that they were dextro and I was levo. I learned that it was a difference in the amino acids that caused the intolerance of foods as well as bodily fluids between the species. And that the reactions to the intolerance varied, from no reaction at all, to particularly violent anaphylaxis, though, if you had no reaction from, say kissing a turian (I had done this quite often as a small child, mainly because Nihlus hated it and would run away screaming, his subvocals hitting pitches I never thought possible, which I found hilarious.) and didn't have a reaction, then there was a likely chance you would have no reaction at all.  

 

I was nearly twenty by the time we reached the colonies.  It was probably one of the best and worst days of my life.  Feeling solid ground under my feet again for the first time in over ten waking years was something I didn’t know I had missed.  But as quickly as my excitement came, it went. I was watching the other ark passengers taking their first steps onto this new, fertile planet, when Nihlus came to me, pulled me into a hug and told me it was way past time for him to do his mandatory military service.  Something that was continued, even out here in the far reaches of space. I was happy for him, to finally have something productive to do, something that made him feel truly useful, but at the same time, I couldn’t help but be saddened. I decided to distract myself by overseeing the unloading of the stasis pods.  As fate would have it, I apparently have my mother’s luck, and my days upset would not end with Nihlus. As I watched the last of the pods being unloaded, Cif and Cuf came running toward me, big goofy grins plastered to their unmasked faces. While on board the ark, the solarians had suggested a way to slowly build the quarian’s immune systems.  It wouldn’t make them strong enough to be completely without their suits, but enough so that limited periods of time and contact with others wouldn’t have them sick for more than a day or two. (I should mention, that at some point over the years, it’s hard to pinpoint when, Cuf and I had found ourselves drawn to each other. A bond formed that was stronger than anything I had ever felt before.  Looking back now, I can’t help but think of how foolish I was when we shared our first real kiss. One that didn’t leave lip prints on the glass of his mask anyways. We were both sixteen, foolish and in love though, and he always did maintain that the high fever he had for days afterwards had been worth it.) Seeing them both bounding towards me brought an uncomfortable sense of dread that had a knot forming in the pit of my stomach.  Still, I found myself smiling back at the man I loved as he ran toward me, kissed me excitedly, and picked me up, spinning us both until we were slightly dizzy. I remember trying to listen, with the smile still in place, as he told me about how he was going to be going with one of the smaller vessels on his pilgrimage. (Some traditions are never broken I suppose.) I remember wanting to be selfish and ask him to stay. I remember telling myself not to cry, to try to listen to his words even though all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.  And I remember how bittersweet our last night together was. How afterwards, he held me in his arms, nose buried in my hair, fingers tracing patterns on my skin as he asked me to be his official bondmate, his wife, when he returned. Had I known then that it was the last time I would see him, I would have given him my answer right away instead of letting my upset get to me and telling him I would think about it.

 

The next morning, I saw all three of them off, all three of them boarding different ships, all three of them saying goodbye and waving as they walked away and out of my life.  (For a time anyways. That was the last time the four of us were ever together, and it was a long time before Cif, Nihlus and I would be in the same place again.) I always wished I had spent more time committing that morning to memory, instead of getting caught up in my own self pity.  I have tried **_so_ ** hard to remember the conversation we all had at breakfast, what each of them said to me as they hugged me in farewell, anything.  I remember asking Nihlus at Cuf’s memorial if it was my fault. If I should have been selfish and asked him to stay. If there was anything I could have done to prevent his death.  Spirits bless that man, I’m not sure I’d be in as functional of a place as I am now without him. For the longest time I shut myself off from everyone around me. I was so angry with them for not being upset with me for Cuf’s death.  Nihlus was the one who showed me that it wasn’t my fault, told me that no one was upset with me for letting the man I loved do what his culture deemed necessary. That I was the only one placing the blame on myself, that everyone else’s hearts went out to me for having Cuf torn from me when we were both so young and when we had our whole futures ahead of us.  

 

It was about a week after we had initially landed that I was told that the malfunction that caused some of us to wake early from cryosleep also caused another issue.  One that none of us knew about. The revival system had started the activation process, in a seemingly random pattern, but didn’t finish, leaving my mother and father stuck in a comatose state within stasis.  It didn’t appear that my brother’s stasis pod was affected by the malfunction, but they put everyone still in the pods on a do-not-revive list until further notice. Even with a 4 year head start, their medical facilities weren’t bolstered enough to handle the huge influx of potentially comatose patients.  In just over a week, I had lost my three best friends and my family. I, of course, handled it the way most would. I got drunk. **_Sooo_ ** drunk.  And I stayed that way for few days, before pulling myself together and deciding to do the only other logical thing to do.  I enlisted. I will never forget the look on the old turian’s face when I told him why I was there and then gave my name.

 

“Shepard-Vakarian?”  He asked, speaking slow, his subvocal tone alluding to his disbelief as he pulled his mandibles in close to his face.

 

“Yes sir.  Emily Shepard-Vakarian, sir.”  I responded, I almost feel bad now,  knowing the look I gave the recruiting officer.  I was coming off a week long drinking binge, had ‘lost’ the most important people in my life and had little patience for stupid questions about my last name.  I also looked enough like my mother to know that I was giving the man the look my father had dubbed the famous Shepard ‘don’t fuck with me’ look.

 

I somehow managed to do fairly well in basic, even graduated early.  I’m fairly certain that it was that I had directed my anger and self pity into what I was doing.  It also didn’t hurt that I felt as if I had something to prove, not to myself, but to those I cared about.  I wanted to be someone that my family would be proud of when they finally woke up, and with the boys all doing something with their lives, I felt left out, wanted to become someone they could all be proud of too.  A woman that Cuf would be more than happy to call his wife. I ascended the ranks fairly quickly, once out of basic, and I sent messages to the others when I could. Before I knew it, I had been given an officer position aboard a turian ship.  I was the officer in charge of their small science department, and was given free reign to focus my attentions on whatever I deemed necessary. Of course this meant trying to find a way to wake my parents. Which has been my life’s work for the past two years now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the meat and potatoes, so to speak.

Trying to force her eyes to focus, Emily blinked hard a few times, before attempting to read the same line on the datapad for what felt like the 500th time in an hour. Instead, her eyes focused on the table, clearly visible thru the transparent datapad. With a frustrated sigh, she set it down a little harder than she meant to and settled on scrubbing her face with her hands. She sat back in her chair, trying to convince herself to get up and actually shuffle off to her quarters instead of sleeping in the lab again, when a hand on her shoulder causes her to jump in surprise.

 

“Sorry Em, didn't mean to startle you.” The turian woman standing next to her chair apologizes, her mandibles fluttering in embarrassment. Emily shakes her head and sighs again, digging her palms into her eyes.

 

“It's fine Val, I'm just a bit jumpy from lack of sleep. Did you need something?” Emily asks, pushing away from the desk and spinning her chair to face her friend. She can see the concern in Val's eyes and can't help but feel a bit embarrassed and angry with herself for letting her sleep deprivation get this bad.

 

“Ah, yeah. The Major wanted me to let you know that we'll be docking at the Nexus within the next couple of days. I was told to ask you to put together a supply list for the things you need.” Val's back straightened as she remembered her duty.

 

“Thanks, I'll add the last few things I need and send it to him.” Emily said, opening her omni-tool and typing herself a memo so she wouldn't forget. A thought started forming in her mind and before she could talk herself out of asking, she found the words spilling from her mouth without any hesitation. “Any idea how long we're going to be on the Nexus?” A few seconds of silence hung between the two of them and Emily decided to chance a glance at Valenia. The turian was standing in front of her still, head cocked to one side and mandibles twitching up and down almost erratically. “What?” Emily scowls, sounding entirely too defensive, even to her own ears.

 

“I'm sorry Em, I'm just not sure I've ever seen you show any interest in going aboard the Nexus when we've docked before. Any particular reason this time?” Val asks, her subvocals hitting a slightly higher pitch than they normally do and cluing Emily into Val's excitement.

 

“Maybe.” She responds, checking the time on her omni-tool and hoping that it wouldn't be too late into the night to make a call. In the end, she decides that it isn't and pushes herself to her feet. Val obviously isn't going to let her make a private call without any teasing so heading to her quarters, which she needs to do anyways, is the best course of action. “I'll fill you in tomorrow, I'll be in my quarters if you need me.” With nothing else to say, she heads to the door and down the hall faster than she would have thought possible with how tired she was.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The repetitive 'ping' of his omni-tool alerts him to an incoming call, and with a sigh, he opens it to see who is calling him in the middle of the night cycle. The name _Emily Shepard-Vakarian_ flashes across the screen in large bold letters and without hesitation, he taps the button to answer the call. Frustration filters across his face as he is greeted with a black screen and the words 'Unable to establish video connection'.

 

“Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?” He hears her ask, and thanks the spirits that at least the sound aspect of the call is coming thru. She sounds exhausted and he makes a mental note to remind her that humans need more than three hours of sleep a night.

 

“No. I have night shifts this week.” He responds, taking the chance to take a bite of his rapidly cooling, mediocre food. He pauses a moment to swallow before he continues. “Why, what's up?”

 

“Well....” She draws out the word, the smile on her face evident thru her voice. “I was wonder...” She stops, mid thought and he hears her huff in frustration. “Why am I unable to establish a video connection? Where are you?”

 

“I'm in the mess.” He answers, mandibles flaring out in a smile at his own too literal answer. A few of the newer crew members a table over are looking at him with curiosity, after all, Officer Kryik doesn't smile often. He gives them all a sidelong glare, which is meant to be threatening, but is undermined by the grin still in place and the happy trill in his subvocals.

 

“Ha-ha, smartass. You know what I meant.” He can't help the flutter of his mandibles as a chuckle rumbles in his chest at her angry sarcasm.

 

“You're right. I'm in the mess aboard the _Intrepid._ ” He answers, barking out an actual laugh at the aggravated growl he receives in response. The crew members the next table are openly gawking at him now, none of them ever having heard him actually laugh before.

 

“Nihlus...” She grits out thru clenched teeth in what can only be interpreted as a warning tone.

 

“ ** _Which_**...” He cuts her off, his voice raising enough to be heard over whatever she was about to say next. “Is currently out in the middle of nowhere.” He takes another bite of his now tepid food and swallows quickly, trying to actually taste it as little as possible. “Sorry Em, no connection strong enough to support anything more than spotty video _at_ _best_.” He tilts his head in curiosity, even knowing she can't see it. “Why, what did you need?” He hears her sigh heavily and pulls his mandibles in tight against his face, scowling and suddenly incredibly frustrated at his inability to see her.

 

“Well, the _Gallant_ is docking at the Nexus in a couple of days and we'll be there for a while from what I've gathered. Last time I talked to you, the _Intrepid_ was in a nearby system...” She sounds so defeated and he can't help the slight droop in his shoulders. “I guess I was just hoping I could catch you there. It's been a while.” Her voice sounds small, hopeless and lost. “I miss you.” If the mess hadn't been as quiet as it was, he would have missed her quiet admission at the end.

 

“I know, Em.” Nihlus says quietly, his own sadness punctuated by his almost quivering subvocals and the droop of his mandibles. “I miss you too.” He hears her sigh heavily again as the silence between them drags on, neither knowing what to say. One of the crew at the next table over clears his throat and Nihlus' bright green eyes snap up to look at him, scowl already in place.

 

“You know, Officer Kryik, I think there are a few supplies we desperately need in engineering.” The smallest of the three men says, yellow eyes brimming in amusement. “Also, if I remember correctly, Thalisae was saying yesterday that we were going to need more rations soon. And I'm sure the Doc could use more supplies in the med-bay too.” The man shrugs, but a light flutter of his mandibles shows his smile. “I think the Nexus is still the closest location where we could get the supplies needed, and I'm sure you could convince the General that a short shore leave would be good for morale. I'd even wager that we could get there in three days max if we try.” Nihlus' left mandible twitches in a grin and the helpful crewman turns his attention back to his plate of dextro paste, trying, but failing at nonchalance. Nihlus thinks it over quickly and pulls up the messaging system on his omni-tool, and fires off a message to the General detailing the crews needs.

 

“Hey Em.” Nihlus starts, turning his attention back to the (presumably) non-functioning video chat still running, only to be greeted by a visual of Emily's dimly lit quarters aboard the _Gallant_. He tilts his head in thought as he watches her walking around the room, readying herself for bed, in nothing more than her strange undergarments. “Huh...those are new.” He says before he can stop himself, almost embarrassed at the look of shock on his friend's face when she whips around to face the camera.

 

“I thought you were out of video range Nihlus.” Emily says, covering her surprise relatively quickly as she turns to face the camera fully and places her hands on her hips.

 

“I said 'spotty video at best', actually.” He says, his left mandible fluttering in a grin and his subvocals almost purring with smugness. He notes quickly, now that he can actually see her, that he was correct about her being exhausted. Even with the dark circles under her eyes clearly visible though, the smile she gives him still manages to reach her eyes.

 

“I guess you did.” She replies, taking a few steps closer to the camera, which is situated on her desk. “And yes, they are new.” She looks down, running her hands over the almost silky, vibrant blue cups on her bra. “Last time we docked, Val found this really nice fabric that matches my colony markings and made them for me. I was complaining about not having anything more than a breast band for support. Ooh, and the best part?” He finds he can't tear his eyes away as she takes the last couple steps towards the camera and bends over so just her face and the article of clothing in question are in view. “Front clasp.” To emphasize her statement, he watches with rapt attention as she reaches down and unhitches the clasp in front, but holds the cups firmly in place with her hands. He notes the tell-tale heat of the turian equivalent of a blush creeping up his neck, finding himself unable to stop staring.

 

“Any particular reason for that?” He asks, mouth suddenly a little dryer than is comfortable considering she is one of his oldest and closest friends.

 

“Well, it makes for easy removal for me.” She says, smiling at the video feed noticing exactly where his attention is focused. “And, you know, if I ever felt so inclined to invite someone into my bed....” She bites her lip, enjoying his squirming reaction. “Well, I found that those of you with fewer digits than myself have a harder time with more clasps.” Nihlus shifts in his seat, sitting suddenly becoming much more uncomfortable than before. A small silence falls between them, his eyes darting around, soaking in as much of her exposed skin as possible. Before she can stop herself, a warm giggle bubbles out of her throat and she decides to take pity on her friend. “I'll see you on The Nexus in a few days Nihlus.” One of the men at the next table clears his throat, snapping Nihlus out of his thoughts.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He says, clearing his own still-too-dry throat and casting a glance at the men seated at the other table, all grinning. “I'll see you there Vakarian.” Shooting one last wide mandibled grin at her, he closes the call and sits back in his chair, the ceiling suddenly much more interesting than it was before. A few moments pass in the quiet of the mess hall before one of the younger men at the other table chuckles, followed by the other two.

 

“Didn't know you had a thing for humans, Officer Kryik.” The young turian says, hiding a smirk in his drink.

 

“I don't, really. Strong, independent women who could kick my ass and know how to handle a gun on the other hand?” Nihlus says looking over, vibrant green eyes soft with amusement. “ **_That_ ** I do have a thing for.” The other three men laugh at his admission, and he can't help but join in.

 

“Hate to say it kid, but I think you're fucked.” The largest of the three says, an older turian who’s plates have started fading with age, earning a fresh peal of laughter from one of the others.

 

“No, but I think that's his goal!” One of the others says, the whole table dissolving into animated laughter.  


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN!!!

Nihlus stepped off the _Intrepid_ with a bit more bounce to his step than usual when boarding the space hub.  He let his eyes adjust to the light outside of the ship briefly before letting his gaze scan the crowd.  He stood, listening to the lecture his CO was giving the whole crew, well, not _really_ listening, but pretending to as he continued to look for **her**.

 

“If any of you step out of line, remember that you will have Commander Kryik to deal with, so I hope for your hides that I hear about any transgressions before he does.”  General Lilellix Demethis, current CO of the _THS Intrepid,_ said, mandibles fluttering in the equivalent of a smirk, finally catching her XO’s attention as a round of nervous hums and chuckles filtered around the assembled crew.  “Now that I have your attention Commander Kryik, I was just filling our crew in on how to behave. Anything you’d like to add, or am I just keeping you from something important?”  She deadpanned, his attention having been drawn off towards the crowd once again.

 

“General?”  Nihlus whipped his head around to face her, confusion and embarrassment coloring his subvocals.  

 

“I asked if you had anything to add to my ‘don’t be stupid’ speach or if I was simply keeping you from something important.”  The older female raised her brow plate, giving him a knowing look, her own subvocals rumbling with amusement.

 

“I might have something to do with that General.”  Emily’s voice, strong and confident, came from directly behind him.  Nihlus tried to cover the shock of having her sneak up on him, but the slight jump and flare of his mandibles gave him away and the General chuckled at his expense.  Emily stepped around him, satisfied smirk on her face as she gave him a sidelong once over before stepping in front of him. “Captain Vakarian, ma’am. I’ve heard a lot about you and I must say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  Arms behind her back, Emily bowed her head in respect, as was expected when addressing a higher ranking officer. Around her, whispers could be heard by the crew of the _Intrepid_ , most disbelieving, some shock, even a few questions of who she was.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you and your work from Major Renkas.  I must say, I’m thoroughly impressed by your military record and contributions to the scientific community out here in Andromeda.  Even with your parental lineage, you have quite the list of noteworthy accomplishments.” The General praised, offering her hand to Emily in an entirely human gesture.  

 

“Thank you General.”  Emily smiled, shaking the General’s hand before returning to parade rest.  “If it’s not too presumptuous, I was hoping you would allow me to steal your XO for a while.”

 

“Please do.”  General Lilellix said, gesturing to Nihlus.  “I only request two things in return.” Emily gave the woman her whole attention, trying to contain her excitement and succeeding for the most part, save the small, genuine smile that seemed permanently plastered to her face.  “Get him to relax some, but remember that I do need him functional when he returns. And I’ve been invited to dinner tomorrow evening with the human Pathfinder, Sara Ryder, as well as Major Renkas and Tiran Kandros, head of Nexus Security.  I think you two should join us.”

 

“It would be our pleasure ma’am.”  Emily bowed her head once again, taking a step back to stand next to Nihlus while she waited for him to be dismissed.

 

“Now, it appears that you will all be lucky and Commander Kryik will be…”  The General turned to regard Emily once more, her mandibles fluttering in a smile before turning to address her crew once again. “Indisposed for the duration of our time aboard the Nexus.  Don’t get too drunk, no fights, no stupidity.” She raised her hand, shooing her crew off like a mother would her children. “Dismissed.”

 

With the crew dismissed and rapidly dispersing and the General heading back aboard the ship, Nihlus quickly turned to face Emily and pulled her towards him.  She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead against his keelbone as he circled her shoulders with his arms and pressed his nose into her hair.  

 

“So, Captain, huh?”  Nihlus asked, finally breaking the silence after several minutes.  “When did that happen?”

 

“About six months ago.”  Emily pulled back from the embrace, looking up at him.  “My team and I were sent to Kadara to take some mineral samples when we got ambushed by the fucking collective.  Luckily we weren’t close enough to the port to have to deal with them en-masse, but we were still outnumbered.” She paused, shaking her head and rolled her eyes at what was clearly an unpleasant memory.  “I guess all that combat training my parents and yours insisted on paid off. We got away with nothing worse than a few cuts and scrapes.”

 

“Spirits Vakarian, you’re going to kill me, you know that?”  Nihlus chastised, mandibles fluttering in a smile and subvocals rumbling with a chuckle.  Emily stood on her tiptoes, pulling him down a bit and pressing her forehead against his.

 

“Nih, if _you_ die, I am so done with relationships of any kind.”  She said, tentatively reaching up and stroking his mandibles with her thumbs.  A soft keening hum resonated in his chest briefly as he reached for her, placing his large hands on her hips.

 

“Em...I’m sorry, I didn’t….” He sighed, unable to keep the emotional warble from his voice.  

 

“I know Nih, I know.”  She crooned, pressing a soft kiss to his right mandible.  “Now come on, Val is holding a table for us at Vortex.”  Nihlus barely contained a groan as he allowed Emily to pull him along towards the main hub of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline in my head is that the Andromeda Initiative didn't leave until AFTER the reaper war and the Crucible. Less of a 'Hey, I wonder what's over there...' and more of a "Well shit, now we need to find new homes cause our worlds were destroyed." sorta deal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay bars and sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW sexy times occur after the break in the chapter, you can skip ahead if you don't wish to read.

“I’m going to grab something for us to drink, sit tight.”  Emily said loud enough for Val and Nihlus to hear before making her way towards the bar through the mass of bodies.  Being smaller and more flexible than her turian counterparts had its advantages. Unfortunately it had its disadvantages too, like being hard for the bartender to see.  

 

“Trying to order, Captain?”  A deep rumbling voice comes from behind her.  She didn’t even need to see the face to know the name that went with it.

 

“Yeah, can you help a lady out Novius?”  She asks, giving him a smile that spoke volumes.  “I’ve been standing here for at least ten minutes, I think I’m too short.”  Novius gently pats her head as he lets out a hearty laugh. He’s easily the largest Turian that Emily has ever met.  While some could say that most Turian’s looked delicate underneath all the armor they tended to wear, the same could not be said for Novius.  He was built like a krogan, but nicer than most, unless you get on his bad side. Emily was grateful at this particular moment that he had decided that he liked her the moment they had met.  Once Dutch, the bartender, wanders over she quickly gives him her order of two dextro beers and one levo one and leans heavily on the counter, waiting for him to return.

 

“Oh come on Vetra, lighten up some!”  A turian woman off to Emily’s left with ivory plates and vibrant red colony markings yells loud enough to be heard over the steady thrum of music.  “Stop being such a...oh, what does Ryder call it? Stick in the rock? Stop being such a stick in the rock Vet.”

 

Emily couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  Turians, from her personal experience, had the most wonderful way of confusing human idioms, and this one was no exception.  

 

“I am not Sid.  I just don’t see the point in coming to Vortex and spending the whole next day cleaning vomit off my boots.”  An older Turian woman with light grey plates and violet colony markings shot back defensively. “Besides, I have other, more important things to do.”

 

“No, you are totally being a stick in the rock.  Come on, everyone else aboard the _Tempest_ is out having fun, finding someone to get..engrossed with.”  The use of the incorrect idiom and the way the younger woman’s voice drops in pitch with her last two words makes Emily chuckle again.

 

“Really Sid?”  The older woman asks, mandibles pulled tight against her face.  “I really have no desire to get drunk and make a fool of myself.”  The younger woman, Sid, huffs and crosses her arms. Emily took this as an opportunity to interject as she leans around Sid with a smile.

 

“Stick in the mud.”  She supplies, having every intention on leaving it there, gathering her drinks and leaving, but the look the two shot her left her feeling as though she needs to clarify.  “The idiom you keep trying to use, it’s stick in the mud, not stick in the rock.” Dutch chose that moment to save her from any further need for conversation and she smiles, nodding her head and grabbing her drinks.  “And she’s right, you know.” Emily gestures towards the woman with the light grey plates. “Getting drunk isn’t worth trying to get vomit out of turian boots and making a fool of yourself. Well, see ya ladies.” She smiles wider, taking this as her opportunity to head back to her table where she had left Nihlus alone with Val for much too long.

 

As Emily pushes her way through the crowd, she can hear the older of the two women hollar after her.  “Hey! Hold on a second!” She takes a deep breath, stopping and throwing a friendly glance back over her shoulder where the tall turian woman is having some difficulty pushing her way through the mass of turian bodies in the club.  Most of them crew members from either the _Intrepid_ or the _Gallant_.  Emily turns to face the woman, sure she was going to get chewed out for sticking her nose where it didn’t belong.  

 

“Look, I’m sorry I said anything.  I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and figured I’d put my two cents in.  I’ll be gone in a week, and don’t plan on leaving my quarters for longer than a few hours after tonight.  So can we just forget it happened?” Emily yells, loud enough to be heard over the shuffling of the crowd and the music thumping in the club.  The woman in front of her cocks her head and gives Emily a confused flutter of her mandibles. Ok, so clearly not here to confront Emily, so why?

 

“What?”  The woman shakes her head, raising her hands in a universal sign of placation.   “I just wanted to say thank you. My sister tends to be overzealous about….well, everything.”  The grey plated woman explains, placing her hands on her hips and giving Emily a through once over before offering her hand.  “Vetra Nyx, provisioner of the _Tempest_.”  Emily smiles, holding up her hands which are currently full with two dextro beers and a levo one.

 

“It was nice meeting you Vetra Nyx.  I hope you get to enjoy the rest of your night.”  Emily says, turning and continuing her trek back to her table.  

 

“You aren’t even going to give me your name?”  Vetra asks, her voice entirely too close to Emily for her liking.  

 

“No. I wasn’t planning on it.”  Emily shakes her head, chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

“Sorry, I’m not usually this forward, but it’s not every day I get to meet a human with colony markings who serves on a turian military vessel.”  Vetra says, still following closely behind Emily.

 

“That’s because I’m the only one.”  Emily throws back over her shoulder.  “Look.” She stops and turns, facing Vetra.  “I’m here to enjoy the first night of my shore leave with my two best friends.  One of which I completely intend on riding every day of my shore leave until I can’t move.  So if you don’t mind, I have a table to get to and two beers to deliver.” Emily fixes her with an intense blue stare and a look that says ‘we’re done here’.  “Have a good night, Vetra Nyx.”

 

“Enjoy your shore leave.”  Vetra says, nodding. “And thank you again!”  Emily smiles and waves over her shoulder as she continues back to her table.  

 

“Making friends already I see.”  Nihlus leans in and whispers in her ear as she slides into the seat next to him.  “What is it with you attracting turians anyways?” He asks, arm coming to rest on the back of her chair.

 

“I was hoping _you_ could tell _me._ ” Emily replies, setting his beer in front of him and handing the other dextro beer to Val.  Nihlus chest rumbles in a most pleasant way as he chuckles heartily and leans down to whisper in her ear again.

 

“I can’t quite put it into words Em.”  He trailed off, long tongue slipping out of his mouth to teasingly lick the soft spot behind her ear.  “But I plan on showing you later.” The low rumbling purr of his subvocals causes Emily to close her eyes and shiver in anticipation.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The door has barely hissed shut behind them before Emily’s shirt is on the floor and her body trapped between the wall and Nihlus’ carapace.  His long, lavender tongue tracing a path from the hollow of her throat up her neck as she gasps, clinging to his cowl as she wraps her legs around his slim waist.  He nips her ear, mindful of his teeth, and her head falls back as a low moan is drawn from her throat. He can feel her shivering with excitement, a possessive growl working its way out of him as her nimble fingers find the sensitive spot behind his fringe and she presses her forehead against his.  One of his hands moves from her ass, to unclasp her bra, mandibles fluttering in a satisfied smirk as it falls away easily.

 

“You’re overdressed.”  Emily says in a breathy voice, pulling at the buttons and zippers that hold Nihlus’ shirt in place.  He pulls his body away from hers only long enough to remove the article of clothing before returning to his ministrations.  He swirls his tongue around her nipple, nibbling gently at the sensitive flesh as he moves them away from the wall and walks them both towards his bed where he lays her down.  His tongue lathes a path down her body until he is kneeling between her still clothed legs. He takes a moment to look up at her then and feels his pelvic plates shift at the hungry look she’s giving him.  He makes quick work of the buttons on her pants and she lifts her hips to help him remove her pants and panties.

 

“Spirits Em.”  He groans out before dipping his tongue between her wet folds.  Her back arches, fists gripping the sheets of his bed as a heedy moan echoes around the room.  She can feel the coil of her orgasm building with each swipe of his tongue over her clit. He’s attentive, rediscovering all the spots that make her moan louder, arch her back higher, whisper his name over and over.  Her body is covered in a light sheen of sweat and he can tell she’s close by the pleading tone in her voice. Emily’s orgasm hits her hard and fast as he slides his tongue inside of her and presses against that _one spot_ and suddenly all she can see is stars as she closes her eyes, savoring the feeling for as long as it’ll last.  She feels the bed dip next to her and she’s grateful that Nihlus is letting her catch her breath. She can feel his talons carding through her hair and hums appreciatively, savoring the familiar gentle contact.

 

Feeling rejuvenated, Emily quickly rolls over to straddle him, noticing that he took the opportunity to rid himself of the rest of his clothes while she was in post-orgasmic bliss.  She pauses for a moment, taking the time to study his face. From the bold black and white colony markings that span his entire face to his vibrant green eyes, it’s familiar and a warmth blossoms in her chest at the thought.  Resting her forehead against his once again, she presses a heartfelt kiss to his mouth plates as she aligns herself with his erection.

 

A moan sounds in the room as she pushes herself back onto him, relishing in the pleasant stretch and full feeling the action brings.  His own moan joins hers as she sinks all the way down on his shaft, hilting him deep within her. She pushes herself into a sitting position, small hands splayed on either side of his keel bone, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

 

Nihlus’ hands slide up her thighs to rest on her hips, blunted talons digging into her overheated, sensitive flesh just enough to be pleasurable.  She can feel him twitch inside of her, which causes her to rock her hips forward and gasp. It’s been so long since she’s taken anyone to bed, and her last experience was less than stellar; but Nihlus is good, Nihlus is familiar and comfortable and always enjoyable and if she was honest with herself, it always feels like more than just a great lay.  She shakes the thought from her head, ignoring the nagging feeling in her chest that they really should talk about this at some point. _Soon_.  Instead, she focuses on keeping the rhythm of her hips steady, gentle rocking giving way to something almost frantic as she chases her second orgasm of the night.  

 

Without warning, he sits up, his hands sliding up her back, talons tickling the flesh making it jump.  She wraps her arms around his cowl as best she can as he presses his face into the crook of her neck and _oh_ she is so _close_ .  She kisses the edge of his brow plate, his mandible, his cheek.  He’s muttering to himself. Quiet things that her translator is having a hard time picking up. “ _Adamare_ ….”  She hears him say, not hearing the rest as the room goes silent and time seems to stop before exploding into a thousand pieces.  

 

Nihlus moans long and low and loud as he empties himself deep inside of her, her walls fluttering around his length, milking him for all he has.  He falls back on the bed, holding her quivering body as close to his as their alien bodies will allow. He settles them on their sides, her curled close, head tucked neatly under his chin.  A heaviness has settled over them both, and briefly he thinks about climbing back out of bed and cleaning up the mess they’ve inevitably made, but she sleepily kisses his keel bone and mumbles incoherently.  In the end he settles for covering them both with a blanket before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a wonderful little thing while trying to figure out where to go with the sexy bits of this chapter and it led me here: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/spiritofredemption/languages-turian-and-asari-t73.html
> 
> adamare – I love


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes for a jog...hmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long period of time between chapters. Writers block hit me and it hit me hard, but I seem to be over that for the time being so you lovely people get an update. I hope the longer chapter makes up for the lack of updates.

Emily was awake. Annoyingly so.  After several moments of trying to fall back asleep she decided it was best to get up for the day.  Not wanting to wake Nihlus at 0400, she had eased herself out of bed, gotten dressed and went for a morning jog to get her blood and mind going.   She had gone jogging through the mostly quiet Nexus, her vibrant red ponytail swaying with each step she took. It was early still, 0600 hours local time currently and while most of the inhabitants were still waking up and getting ready for their day, there were a few that, like her, were early risers.  She inevitably found herself in the cultural center and while spending time flittering from display to display, reading and listening to tidbits about each of the milky way races, a familiar name had cropped up. One that belonged to someone she was both excited and afraid to see. Someone that she would have to face eventually, though her insides screamed at her to avoid them at all costs.

 

Which is why Emily is currently standing in front of the entrance to the Pathfinder and Director Tann’s office.  She swallows the lump in her throat, readjusts the duffle bag on her shoulder and takes a deep breath. _‘You can do this Em.’_  She thinks to herself, forcing her feet to walk to the door.  In the few seconds it takes for the door to automatically open, she almost turns and walks away.  As soon as the thought enters her mind though, the doors open with a _woosh_ which leaves her watching the receptionist behind the desk.  

 

“Oh!  Hello, is there something I can help you with?”  The salarian woman asks, having finally noticed Emily hesitating to enter.  The woman’s smile is genuine, which ultimately helps Emily steal her nerves and walk to the desk.

 

“Um…”  Emily once again has to swallow the lump in her throat.  “I was hoping one of the Pathfinders would be here.” She huffs out a dry, humorless laugh. Suddenly unable to look the receptionist in the eyes, Emily drops her gaze to the impeccably clean desktop.  “I know it’s super early in the morning, but I had a bit of down time and figured I would stop by now.”

 

“Oh, well I believe that Pathfinders Raeka and Theris are here currently.”  She pauses to check the time. “Both Pathfinders Ryder and Rix should be here at any time, I believe coffee and kava is their usual morning routine, but they’re never here later than 6:15.”  The woman tilts her head to the side to try and catch Emily’s eye. “There’s a small waiting room just around the corner if you’d like to wait. I can let you know when the other two arrive.”  

 

“Thank you.”  Emily gave the woman a smile, nodding her accent.  As she walked towards the stairs leading to the small waiting area she pressed her hand to her chest.  She set her duffel bag down next to the couch, her knees seem to give out under her duress and she pauses a moment to take another deep breath to calm her nerves.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“How long has she been here?”  Sara Ryder and Avitus Rix hear Pathfinder Raeka asking the receptionist upon entering their joint office with Director Tann.  They spare each other a questioning glance before venturing towards the desk, curious as to what is going on so early in the morning.

 

“She’s been here since 6.  I told her she could wait in the lounge and that I’d let her know when Pathfinders Ryder and Rix got here.”  The slightly distressed salarian woman says, a look of relief washing over her features as the aforementioned Pathfinders walk up to her desk.  “Thank the stars you two are here.”

 

“What’s going on?”  Sara Ryder asks, looking concerned as she glances at Raeka.

 

“There’s a human woman here, she wants to speak to one of you two and when Sarissa approached her and asked if she needed help, she seemed to get nervous and evasive.”  Raeka answers, exasperation evident in her voice, likely due to the asari commando’s occasional abrasive attitude. “Of course that made Sarissa think she was some kind of threat.”  Raeka gestures towards the stairs that lead to the lounge. Sara and Avitus spared another quick glance at each other before walking towards the stairs to deal with the issue.

 

“Just tell me who you’re here to see, that’s all I’m asking.”  Sarissa’s voice becoming clear as they walked past the partition that kept the lounge out of sight of the reception area.  As soon as the woman she was talking to was in view, back to the glass railing, Avitus stumbled a step and almost dropped his drink.  Bright red hair, back straight, hip cocked to one side and arms crossed defiantly. It couldn’t be who he thought it was, could it?

 

“Jane?”  He asked, handing his steaming cup of kava to Sara as he quickly walked past her and paused at the top of the stairs.  The woman facing down with Sarissa turned her head to look him over, bright blue gaze appraising him. He squinted at her then, this woman looked eerily similar to Jane Shepard, save for the blue turian markings painted across her face and her eyes.  She seemed to shrink under his studious gaze, scrunching her shoulders and giving him a meek half smile while shaking her head. No, this wasn’t the Savior of the Galaxy.

 

“Hi Uncle Avi.”  The woman in front of him said quietly, yet loud enough in the near silent space.  There was a brief moment of silence, all eyes on Avitus and this strange human woman.

 

“Emmy.”  He whispered her name on an exhale as his feet propelled him forward.  Without hesitation, Avitus reached for her, pulling her into a hug, as his subvocals danced with the combination of a heart wrenching keen and relieved elation.  It wasn’t until the small woman in his arms wrapped her own around his waist and the salty smell of her tears hit him that he realized that he wasn’t, in fact, dreaming.  Taking a deep breath, Avitus pulled himself away from his goddaughter, holding her at arms length and studying her face. “When did you….how…?” The millions of questions running through his mind all vying for his attention and rendering his ability to speak momentarily defunct.

 

“The Prometheus.”  Was all Emily managed to say, throat too tight as more tears threatened to fall.  “I’m here on shore leave and just thought…” She shrugs, her delicate fingers wiping the few tears that had grown too heavy for her eyelashes to hold on to.  

 

“Spirits Em…”  Avitus trailed off, his mandibles dropping low on his face and a soft keening emanating from deep in his chest.  “I didn’t know.” He takes a deep breath, pulling her close once again and tucking her head under his chin in a decidedly human gesture of comfort.  “Are they still…?” He starts to ask, unable to bring himself to say the words, to ask where the rest of her family is.

 

“In cryo.”  Emily confirms for him, sniffling as her shoulders bob with her suppressed hiccups.  They both stand there, finding comfort in each other for several minutes before Emily shifts, moving to take a step back.  “I have something for you.” She finally says, taking a deep breath and using the tissue offered to her by Sara to wipe her cheeks.  She walks over to the couch where her long forgotten duffle bag sits, picking it up and turning back around before handing the whole thing to Avitus.  He gently takes it from her hands, looking at her with his head tilted in confusion. “It’s something that I thought you should have.”

 

Pulling his eyes away from Emily, Avitus gently sets the bag down on the couch.  A feeling of foreboding washes over him and his hand hesitates over the zipper briefly.  Shaking his head slightly to dispel his unease, Avitus tugs the zipper open, his lungs ceasing to function as the light in the room is reflected off the smoothe, black metal of the helmet inside.  With trembling hands, he reaches inside, removing the helm gently as if it would shatter into millions of pieces if handled with anything but the utmost care. His hands shake as he brings the helmet close, resting his forehead against the top of it, his mandibles quivering as he falls to his knees.

 

“I..uh…”  Emily sniffles, licking her lips and swallowing the lump in her throat, but making no move to wipe away the tears now streaming freely down her face.  “My team and I found him while we were collecting samples in a debris field.” Avitus emits a soft keen, leaning forward protectively curling around the piece of armor in his hands, causing Emily to close her eyes and take another deep breath before continuing.  “I cleaned him up, and my crew and I made sure….” Her voice hitched again before a small sob escaped her as she watched the broken man in front of her. “We made sure he was given the proper send off a hero deserves.” Emily steps forward taking her time to kneel next to Avitus, placing one arm reassuringly around his back and resting her forehead against his shoulder.  “ **_I_ ** made sure Uncle Macen got the send off he deserved.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

V

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, XO and commanding officer of the science department aboard the _Gallant_ , huh?”  Avitus watches his god daughter as she curls her legs underneath herself and settles into the couch across from him with a steaming cup of coffee.  “What made you decide to enlist in the first place?” He asks, taking a sip of his now luke-warm kava, nose scrunching in distaste.

 

“Well, when we landed, with the decision to put everyone on board on a do not revive order, I didn’t really have anything else to do.”  Emily takes a sip, curling her delicate fingers around the mug as she settles it back down in her lap. “Couple that with the fact that my best friend was enlisting, and my fiance as well as his brother were starting their pilgrimages...I had to do something with myself.  So after a week of wallowing in self pity, drinking myself into a stupor, I did the only sensible thing.” She stares forlornly down into the black depths of her coffee then, lost in the tangled mess of her thoughts.

 

“What happened to him?”  Avitus asks quietly, tilting his head.  He’s all too familiar with the look of pain and guilt that’s plastered across her features, having been in her position himself.  Emily’s eyes meet his briefly, flicking over to the helmet resting on the couch next to him before coming to rest on her lap.

 

“He died.”  She replies, short and to the point and almost devoid of emotion as if it was a rehearsed line repeated a million times to the same question.  He feels his chest constrict painfully, knowing the pain himself all too well. “The ship he was on stumbled across a small kett force, he managed to get to the escape pod, but…”  Her eyes meet his again, only to skitter away looking anywhere but at him. “He flew right into the scourge. He didn’t survive the explosion, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have survived the infection from having his bio-suit ruptured.”

 

“I’m sorry Emmy.”  Avitus says, a soft whine to his subvocals as his mandibles pull in close to his face.  “Losing a loved one is not something I would wish on anyone.” Reaching over, he strokes the side of the helm sitting next to him.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, it was a long time ago.”  She replies, sniffling and taking another sip of her coffee.  “Thank you though. I’ve honestly come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t my fault for not asking him to stay.  I was so lost for so long, so angry with myself.” Emily chuckles, a small smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.  “I guess I just needed someone else to love me and show me that it wasn’t my fault.” Mandibles fluttering outward in a knowing smile, Avitus raises a brow plate.

 

“And what about this ‘someone else’, hmm?  I’m assuming he’s the turian who has you scented from head to toe.”  He can’t help but snicker at the pretty flush that appears on her skin as she almost spits her most recent drink of coffee across the room.  He takes another drink of his kava so he won’t laugh as Emily coughs into her hand, trying to hide her embarrassment. “No use denying it Em, the turian nose knows.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  Guess that’s what I get for not showering before coming here.”  She mutters to herself, causing him to laugh despite his best efforts not to.  She takes a moment to wipe the small amount of coffee that managed to escape her mouth from her chin.  “You would like him. He’s a good man. A good Turian. He’s the XO of the _Intrepid._ ”  The smile that blooms slowly on her face warms his heart in a way he thought it could no longer.

 

“Does this ‘good Turian’ have a name?”  He asks, genuinely curious about the man that has helped her heal from such a tragic period in her life.

 

“You’ve met him before Uncle Avi.  Granted he was all of twelve the last time you saw him.”  She turns that radiant smile on him, her blue eyes sparkling, teasing in a way that reminds him far too much of her mother.  He tilts his head as his brow plates draw down in confusion momentarily. Realization dawns on him and he rounds on her with wide eyes, a surprised chirp escaping him.

 

“The Kryik boy, Nihlus?”  She smiles widely at him, laughing to herself as she nods.

 

“Yeah.  He...uh...he’s definitely lived up to his namesake from what I understand.  Hell of a good man, even better friend and a complete hard ass when on duty.”  Emily traces the rim of her coffee cup with a finger, thoughts drifting back to the figure she left sleeping in the large bed just this morning.

 

“He makes you happy.”  Avitus observes, watching as Emily stops tracing the rim of her cup to curl her fingers around the mug once again.  

 

“It’s….”  She tilts her head back and forth, trying to find the right words to describe her relationship with Nihlus.  “Complicated. Although that doesn’t feel like quite the right word either and easy just does it a disservice.”  Her eyes drift back to his once again and he nods his understanding.

 

“But it is easy, and it feels natural and right in more ways than one.  He makes you feel good, not just physically, but emotionally, and it always feels like more than just a good lay.  He makes you feel….alive, wanted, beautiful….safe, and absolutely complete.” He watches as the smile slowly falls from her face, and is replaced by a look of confusion and awe.  “Stop me if I’m wrong.” He chuckles, knowing he’s hit the nail on the head simply by the look on her face now.

 

“Yeah.”  She whispers, nodding her head ever so slightly.  “How did you know?”

 

“Macen made me feel that way once.”  He answers, pulling his mandibles in close to his face as his subvocals buzz in annoyance.  “And I was too stubborn to admit it to myself for so long. That I loved him too. I missed out on so much time with him, time that I can never get back, all because I didn’t think anyone would or should love Avitus Rix, Council Spector.”  He hears her hum and decides the conversation has gotten too serious suddenly. “Of course, I could be wrong about how he feels. Wouldn’t be the first time and it won’t be the last.” He looks at her once again, flutter his mandibles. “As your god father, I would like to meet him though.  You should bring him by before your shore leave is up.”

 

“Well, we were requested to have dinner tonight with Ryder and Kandros as well as Major Renkas and General Lilellix.  You should join us.” Her smile is disarming and he finds himself nodding yes, if for no other reason than to keep it there just a little longer.  He watches her bounce in her seat, the woman before him instantly the excitable 6 year old he once knew her to be. “Oh!” Emily catches a glance at the time, displayed on the wall behind him, not realizing she had spent close to three hours catching up.  “I really should be heading back. I’m actually surprised Nihlus hasn’t come looking for me yet.”

 

“If I’m to come to dinner with you, I really should get to work as well.”  Avitus agrees as they both stand and set their cups on the short table between them.  “I look forward to seeing you this evening.” He steps forward, once again pulling her into a hug.  “I missed you so much Em. Please don’t be afraid to contact me, I’ll always make time for you.”

 

“I know, and I promise to be in touch from now on Uncle Avi.”  She presses a kiss to his mandible before grabbing her now empty duffle bag and heading back towards the doors, turning back only long enough to throw a short wave over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read this. To make things a bit clearer, since I smudged the time line by a few years, Shepard and Rix would have been Spectres at the same time. Once all was said and done, her and Garrus decided to ask Avitus and his partner, Macen to be Emily's god parents. There were so many pictures and they both adored her and she, them. Cuteness ensued. As always, please feel free to leave kudos and reviews. Kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fangirl obsessed writing. Please leave comments and remember that kudos are love!


End file.
